


鹿猎（上）

by Juluuu



Series: 鹿猎 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill
Series: 鹿猎 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723252
Kudos: 3





	鹿猎（上）

  
那个年轻人掀起眼罩的一瞬间，本脑海里出现的第一个念头，居然是怀疑有哪位巫师喝醉了酒，在这禁止魔法的宫廷里触犯了禁忌，否则怎么会有如此英俊的男孩凭空出现在这场舞会上。 

切切查查的低语声在人群里响起来了，想必除了本之外，参加舞会的其他宾客也注意到了这位纳喀索斯一样的人物，无数目光落在这年轻人的身上，又从他光秃秃的黑斗篷——男孩身上的衣料虽上乘，却没有能彰显其身份的金线绣的家族纹章——表面上水一般地流淌下去了。 

面具上黑天鹅羽毛的妇人们拿扇子掩着唇小声地笑起来，小声交换着她们对这年轻人的无端而又坚定的揣测。这孩子真是漂亮极了，一位女宾吃吃笑着，北城那位公爵的遗孀恐怕已经移不开眼睛了。我倒是觉得那小寡妇赢不过风流的维娜，另一位挤挤眼，谁不清楚，平民出身的年轻人要想成为个有头有脸的人物，就得先从维娜夫人的情夫做起？ 

衣袖处传来的拉扯让本暂时地从妇人们的闲言里回了神，本弯下腰，他的小女儿拖着紫罗兰色的裙摆踮起脚，附在他耳边小声嘀咕，“那个穿黑衣服的小骑士为什么一个人孤零零地站在那呀，”小姑娘像是怕父亲瞧不清楚似的，特意指了指年轻人站立的方向，“我们是不是应该帮帮他？” 

本下意识地循着女儿手指的方向看过去，那个黑发蓝眼的男孩站在人群里，茫然又仓皇，就像一头误入人群包围的鹿。他看上去不像是自愿站在这里、掀开面具，等着富有的遗孀或者有地位的夫人令他驯顺地低下头的，如果说男孩容貌带来的心动不足以支持阿弗莱克男爵自降身价走上前与之攀谈，那么现在本的心软已经给这个故事选好了结局。 

“在这里等我一会，甜心，”本瞧着小女儿的浅色眼睛认真地叮嘱，“我去……问问小骑士是否需要帮助。” 

本不是第一个与那年轻人攀谈的人，他走上前时，一位棕色鬈发的夫人与他擦肩而过，似乎因为在男孩那碰了壁而怒气冲冲，虽然不想承认，但这的确增加了本的危机感。 

本的确因此而紧张了，他下意识伸手想把领结扯松些，指尖隔着手套碰上那勒紧的小玩意时又改变了主意，只是小心地把它摸索着扶了扶正。犹豫的短暂时间里，他已经脱离了人群走到了那年轻人面前了，本的视线掠过对方眉眼、嘴唇与下颚的线条，才注意到年轻人的气质细看来竟是锐利多于昳丽。 

“你好，孩子，”众目睽睽之下，本努力想表现得亲切又自然些，但上帝啊，只是被男孩那双写满好奇的蓝眼睛盯着瞧，他的舌头就快要打结了，“我……我的女儿想知道，你是否陷入了某种困窘？是否需要我们的帮助？” 

“您的女儿？”年轻人重复道，依照本的示意，他很快注意到了在一旁等着她的父亲的小姑娘，后者像模像样地朝两人行了个淑女礼，动作时金面具上的铃铛一阵乱响，于是年轻人也回了礼，收回视线后，语气却依旧疏离淡漠，“我感谢她的好心，尊贵的老爷，但我不喜欢您遮遮掩掩。” 

本只感觉自己的脸腾得一下子烧起来了，那年轻人看透了他的意图——不过是借着小女儿的好意，自以为能体面地藏住对这英俊得仿佛魔法造物一般的年轻男孩的觊觎——但这骄傲的平民小子瞧不上自己，接下来就该在众人面前做出一番羞辱了，本几乎要和那位碰了钉子的夫人一样落荒而逃了，他只能庆幸金面具挡住了他发烫的脸颊……等等，面具？本突然注意到，年轻人不悦的眼神似乎是在他的面具上游走的。 

即使明白了个中缘由，本抬起手的动作依然带着些许犹豫，在化装舞会上往往只有两种人会掀开面具露出真容，或是一见钟情的两人炫耀般摘下对方的面具齐齐退场，或是平民因为某些心照不宣的缘由掀开自己的面具表示待价而沽——就像年轻人所做的这样。本面前的男孩显然因为这过人的容貌而被过分娇纵了，否则他不会提出这种冒犯且失礼的要求，也许等他再老练一点，他会明白在老爷或夫人面前，他的骄傲只是一种精妙的、讨好的扮演；又也许在他学会上等人的规矩之前，他雕塑般的脸蛋和天鹅般的傲骨足以投其所好，让他找到个乐于宠爱小男孩的情妇。 

本胡思乱想着，倒也有几分想清楚了眼下他所处的位置，他想要这头众人垂涎的鹿，自己却只算得上个处在劣势的猎手，放弃男孩和给他人提供点乐子来取笑之间，他只能选择一个，想到这里，本干脆利落地掀了面具，坦露出那颗藏在棕色眼睛下的细小的痣来。 

现在没人在乎周遭的低语了，年轻人歪头冲着本满意又柔软地笑起来，一双眼睛亮晶晶的，说话的声音几乎直接敲在本的耳朵里： 

“很高兴认识您，尊贵的老爷，您也是来邀请我去领地做客的吗？” 

2 

和小女儿以及年轻人——现在本已经知道了他的名字是亨利，亨利·卡维尔——一起坐在摇摇晃晃的马车车厢里时，本才后知后觉地感受到了几分难以置信，他向来是一副循规蹈矩的绅士做派，年轻时甚至因为古板无趣而被年轻小姐们取笑过，现在女儿都这么大了，自己却做出公然领一个男孩回领地的荒唐事。 

再次燃烧起来的羞耻感让本闷不吭声地在马车的软垫上缩成了个鹌鹑，他一边假装因为疲惫而靠着车厢打盹，一边忍不住偷瞄趴在亨利膝盖上与年轻人交谈的小女儿，这实在有些亲昵过了头，但本没有立场去开口斥责，毕竟是他先被亨利剔透又温柔的蓝眼睛兜住了一颗心，请人家上了自己的马车的。 

但瞧着两个小孩——看起来也的确是亨利与小姑娘的年纪更接近些，本甚至无法确认男孩到底有没有成年——压低声音咬耳朵的样子，本的目光忍不住飘向亨利除去斗篷后显得挺括流畅的肩背线条，又慌乱地收回视线，打心底生出些罪恶感来，他并不后悔从舞会上摘走了这颗星，但如果亨利真的只是头懵懂的鹿崽，本也愿意让他仅仅作为女儿的玩伴而留在领地上。 

前提是，亨利也愿意留下。 

马蹄声哒哒地踏进了夜幕，因为舞会的缘故兴奋了一整天的小姑娘先露出了疲态，她打了几个呵欠，才不情不愿地和新朋友道了别，摇摇晃晃地走到父亲身边，爬到软垫上蜷着腿睡了。这下本也不敢光明正大地偷看了，他闭着眼睛，不知不觉中竟也真的睡了过去。 

第二日，本迷迷糊糊地醒来时天色已经大亮了，他活动了下在这狭小车厢里睡得有些僵硬的肩颈，忍不住因为涌上来的酸痛感呻吟出声，一只手突然搭上了他的脖颈替他揉捏起酸胀的肌肉来，这本该是种享受，但年轻人的手实在太偏冷了些，结果本被冰得缩了下脖子，最后一丝睡意也消失无踪了。 

“嗨，亨利，你起得可真早，”小姑娘还在睡，所以本只好压低声音和亨利打了个招呼，假装已经忘掉了刚刚半梦半醒间下意识做出的毫无形象的举动，“你怎么坐到这边来了？” 

“早上好，阁下。马车里有点闷，我就擅自坐过来吹吹风，看看风景了。”亨利朝着年长者笑了笑，也小声回答道，他的手指依然抚在本的颈上按揉着，被后者的温度染得暖了些，于是本舒舒服服地倚在他手心里，像只犯懒的猫咪，“这里就是您的领地吗？” 

“是的，我的领地，虽然它看起来更该归橡树统治。”本开了个玩笑，不着痕迹地从年轻人手中挣脱出来，他弯腰去拉坐垫下的木头抽屉，假装不经意地开口问，“你会喜欢这里吗，孩子？” 

“当然，能来您的领地做客是我的荣幸。”亨利的脸上依然挂着灿烂的笑容，但本转过身，却瞧着那毛茸茸的鬈发脑袋叹了口气。 

“我说真的——披上这个，离窗户远些，刚醒就吹森林的冷风会让你头痛的——”本把刚刚找出的红色毛毯递给亨利，后者愣了一下才道谢接过，这毯子被阿弗莱克小姐嫌弃颜色俗艳才压在柜底，现下裹在男孩身上倒也意外合适，“我得和你谈谈，孩子，其实我不知道你为什么会接受我的邀请，在你拒绝了公爵遗孀之后。我不知道教你的人是如何告诉你的，但现在你也看到了，我的领地位置偏僻，我也没有舞会上的大部分贵族那样富有……如果你后悔的话，孩子……” 

“没有人教我什么，男爵阁下。”亨利忍不住打断了对方，他干脆撑开那张柔软的大毛毯，把还在垂着头嗫嗫喏喏的年长者一同裹了进去，本被亨利衬衣上的金属扣硌到手臂时终于抬起了头，而年轻人瞧着对方那双浇满了糖浆的棕眼睛，认真诚恳地轻声开口，“你很好，你的领地也很好，这里有很多鹿，我喜欢鹿。” 

年轻人实在有点太过甜蜜了，本现在倒是尝到了些关于养年轻情人的美妙了，他有些不好意思就这样被亨利几句话哄出笑意来。本看起来有些走神，于是亨利趁机坏心眼地慢慢拉紧了手中的毛绒织物，迫使年长者低下头亲自送上一个吻来。 

3 

虽说本是东道主，但回到领地后的几日里他的确也没来得及多陪陪他的小客人，他的领地吸引不来像著名的美第奇家族这样的包税人，税务和公务都需要阿弗莱克男爵亲力亲为，这次离开领地积攒下来的事务更是让他不得不忙碌上几天。当然，阻碍本和亨利培养感情的另一个原因听起来就不那么正经了，本早就意识到年轻人恐怕是被故意娇惯养大的，但连续三天早晨都没有在餐桌上见到亨利，年长者也禁不住因为男孩这赖床的的坏毛病哑然失笑。 

反倒是本的小女儿能让他们凑巧见上几面，阿弗莱克小姐虽然嘴上没对庄园的客人评价些什么，但从她总是热衷于缠着亨利一起下棋或者玩些童话故事的扮演游戏来看，小姑娘也的确喜欢这个温柔又英俊的大男孩。于是当本偶尔提前离开议事大厅回到领主府，便能凑巧见到一个被小姑娘要求穿上那些装饰繁复的礼服和沉重的靴子——大多是本年轻时的衣物——举着重剑扮演圆桌骑士。一般来说，小姑娘见到父亲会欢呼一声扑进后者的怀里，而亨利则会向本行礼，在获得允许后给分别本和小姑娘一个贴面吻，然后安静地告退，将相处的时间留给阿弗莱克父女。 

本不是没有试着留下亨利一起聊聊天，但他骨子里那种贵族的老派保守又冒了出来，都不需要亨利做些什么亲昵举动，仅仅中脑海里产生女儿的朋友却是父亲的情人这个念头，都已经让本尴尬得不知如何是好了，好在在感知本的情绪方面，年轻人一向足够敏锐且体贴，从第二次起他就学会了找委婉的借口从三个人的相处中脱身。 

对年轻人的亏待让本感到愧疚，于是在领主的事务终于告一段落后，本终于有空邀请亨利去森林里进行一场游猎。如果运气足够好的话，本思忖着，趁着繁殖期还没开始，他也许能为他的情人猎到一头鹿。 

游猎那天亨利倒是早早就到了马场，反而是后到的本被一身利落骑装的年轻人晃了下眼，他走近了才注意到亨利脸上微妙的窘迫神色，“男爵阁下，”年轻人扯着不断后退的棕色母马的缰绳，“很抱歉，我其实不太擅长驭马……” 

“不，亨利，怪我考虑得不够全面。”本摇摇头，接过对方手里的缰绳，有点无奈地瞧着那马匹立即乖乖跟在了自己身后，“你之前曾经参加过骑马打猎吗？” 

“没有，阁下。”亨利老老实实地答了，“我第一次骑马就是在您的庄园里，阿弗莱克小姐是位热情的好老师。” 

“得了吧，男孩，从可怜的安妮瞧见你的反应里，我也能猜到你们两个合伙做了什么坏事。”本笑起来，伸手摩挲着马儿茂密的鬃毛，“她可是马厩里最驯顺的姑娘，居然会怕你怕成这个样子——你得为此付出点代价，马厩里没有适合新手骑的第二匹马了，亨利，恐怕今天你得和我共乘一骑。” 

“我的荣幸。”亨利夸张地向着本行了个礼，他抬起头时笑出了可爱的虎牙尖尖。于是本翻身上了马，踩稳了脚蹬，又伸手把年轻人也拉上了马背。一声呼哨过后，好姑娘安妮这次总算乖乖迈开了马蹄，猎犬的咆哮追逐着蹄铁敲在路面上扬起的哒哒声，本握着缰绳，他身后的年轻人自然地用手臂揽住他的腰，简直让本整个人都陷进了名为亨利·卡维尔的漩涡里。 

他们这次恐怕是猎不到鹿了，本在心里想，但这又有什么可遗憾的呢。 

tbc.


End file.
